Tales from the Gas Station
pierwsza Na krawędzi mojego miasta znajduje się syfiasta stacja benzynowa otwarta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę; siedem dni w tygodniu. Jeżeli odważysz się wejść do środka twojej uwadze na pewno nie uciekną regały z chipsami, ciasteczka, mięso w puszkach i inne dziwne rzeczy których niewiele osób próbowało spożyć. Terminy ważności podejrzanie nie są widoczne na żadnej puszce, jakoby były już dawno zdrapane. Wyblakły znak informujący o "mokrej podłodze” zasłania tak naprawdę sporą dziurę w podłodze za zamrażarką gdzie kilka warstw lepkiego śluzu utworzyły już miniaturową "dziurę smoły”, łapiąc w swoje odmęty niezliczone ilości robactwa oraz okazjonalnie jakiegoś gryzonia. Mimo to w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie narzeka na stan lokalu. Chyba tylko i wyłącznie dzięki jakiejś formie opatrzności inspektorat zdrowia jeszcze nie zamknął nam biznesu zawsze grzecznie ignorując okropny zapach tajemniczych chemikaliów, który niemalże zdefiniował tą wspaniałą placówkę . Zapach ten jest bardziej charakterystyczny niż spokojny choć względnie głośny mechaniczny szum maszyn z zimnymi napojami. Bardziej rozpraszający niż losowe warstwy ciepłego i zimnego powietrza, które wydają się podążać za każdym w budynku. I bardziej irytujący niż rodzina zmutowanych szopów, która żyje w wentylacji za łapaczem tłuszczu. W każdym razie wydają się zmutowane, przynajmniej wydają się być kazirodcze, zmienione fizycznie i ociężałe umysłowo. Alfą jest muskularny, wysoki na dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów sukinsyn, którego nazwaliśmy Rocco; widzieliśmy go już wiele razy zajadającego opony klientów; przejechaliśmy go chyba ze trzy razy, ale zawsze wraca. Uporczywy zapach, połączenie wiciokrzewu, amoniaku i wymiocin nigdy nie został przez mnie nazwany, ale wiodąca teoria głosi, że pochodzi on z podziemia; przenika przez pęknięcia w betonie których przybywa z każdym rokiem. Zapach najbardziej czuć po deszczu; doprowadza on wtedy do łzawienia oczu w przypadku stania zbyt blisko rynien przy których nawet Rocco i jego ekipa boi się przebywać. Jeśli zdecydujesz się jednak wejść do środka możliwe, że zobaczysz "Toaletowego Kowboja” .Jest on w pewnym sensie okoliczną miejską legendą; pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś sam i niczego się nie spodziewasz. To co sprawia, że jest on prawdziwie legendarny to historie, które opowiadają po rzekomym spotkaniu. Gamma ich sięga od tych "trochę dziwnych” po "cholernie dziwne”. Na przykład ten koleś miesiąc wcześniej, który poszedł się załatwić ale zmienił zdanie w połowie drogi i zobaczył go stojącego przed pisuarem, mającego na sobie prochowiec, bandanę i buty rozdającego balonowe zwierzątka. Albo kilka tygodni wcześniej inny klient wszedł do tej samej łazienki i widział gościa nie mającego na sobie nic oprócz kapelusza, bokserek i butów z ostrogami ostrzącego topór na kamiennej ostrzałce do noży. Kiedy wlazł kowboj zaprzestał swoją pracę spojrzał się na niego i rzekł "No dawaj, nie wstydź się”. W przypadku gdybyś miał na tyle farta, by zobaczyć ducha, który nawiedza (bądź nie) naszą łazienkę nie masz czego się bać, on jeszcze nikomu krzywdy nie zrobił. W gruncie rzeczy jest całkiem uprzejmy. Szczerze mówiąc to nie wydaje się być zły, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do innych rzeczy które się tu wyprawiają. Kiedy wyjdziesz na zewnątrz jest możliwe, że od razu zaczną boleć cię zęby. To niesamowicie częsty fenomen, którego nikt jeszcze nie zrozumiał, ale to powinno przejść po kilku godzinach. W środku niemalże na pewno zobaczysz mnie siedzącego za kasą, ponieważ jestem jedynym pracownikiem pracującym na cały etat; jestem tu prawie cały czas. Najprawdopodobniej zobaczysz jak czytam książkę, ponieważ z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Internet nie dociera aż tutaj, a zasięg komórek jest losowy w dobre dni i najczęściej nieistniejący. Jeżeli koniecznie musisz zadzwonić możesz iść na wzgórze; najlepiej plecami w stronę miasta. W innym przypadku droga może zaprowadzić do lasu, a nawet nie chcesz żebym zaczynał dlaczego przechadzka tam nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Albo możesz zapłacić mi dwadzieścia cztery centy za minutę i użyć telefonu stacjonarnego. (Wszystko zostało tak ustawione przez właścicieli, że muszę naprawdę wymuszać te opłaty, bo sprawdzają historię. Sorki) Jeżeli już tu będziesz to nie obraź się jeżeli do ciebie nie zagadam, bo jeżeli mam być szczery; nie zawsze jestem pewny czy każdy kto przechodzi przez te drzwi jest prawdziwy czy nie. Jeżeli miał bym wyszczególnić każdego w tym miejscu kto mógłby być prawdziwą osobą stracił bym rozum. A to naprawdę nie wpłynęło by korzystnie na to, co się tu wyprawia. Chodzi mi o to, że dziwne rzeczy zdarzają się w tym miejscu; dziwne rzeczy przydarzają się mi w trakcie pracy na tej syfnej stacji benzynowej na skraju miasta. Z całego serca chciałbym ci opowiedzieć najdziwniejszą rzecz jaka się tu wydarzyła, ale nie sądzę, że mógłbym wybrać. W trakcie swojej pracy widziałem już łącznie cztery trupy przy trzech różnych okazjach. Spotkałem co najmniej tuzin ludzi biegnących do miasta wprost z lasu twierdzących, że uciekli przed kosmitami bądź rządem, albo prosto z mostu mówili, że nie mają pieniędzy, a koniecznie muszą zadzwonić i bardzo mnie proszą żebym im to umożliwił bo "Oni” ich dopadną. Ale zasady to zasady, nie zamierzam ryzykować swojej roboty tylko dlatego, że ty uciekłeś z niewoli nie biorąc ze sobą trochę drobnych. No i jest jeszcze Farmer Brown (tak, to jego prawdziwe imię), który wkurzył się na nas niemiłosiernie i narzekał na jakieś rzeczy, które dla niego zamawialiśmy. Przyrzekał, że coś jest nie tak z dostawą, ponieważ jak to stwierdził, "Wszystkie jego zwierzęta niespodziewanie mają ludzkie twarze”. Ostatecznie udało nam się go udobruchać dość sporą zniżką. Ale po jakimś czasie przestał przychodzić, a jego ciało znaleziono w łazience jego domku zamkniętego od środka; z tego co wiem nadal nie ustalono o co chodziło. W każdym razie, jeszcze wrócę by opowiedzieć historyjkę bądź dwie, ale na razie muszę koniecznie wracać do pracy. Druga Na krawędzi miasta, znajduje się syfiasta stacja benzynowa otwarta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu, a czasem trochę dłużej. Wchodząc do środka prawdopodobnie zobaczysz zmęczonego kasjera siedzącego za ladą robiącego co w jego mocy by nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. On jest prawdziwy. Możesz też zobaczyć kogoś innego, albo Coś innego. Jeżeli wątpisz w prawdziwość kogokolwiek bądź czegokolwiek (wliczając siebie samego) w środku tego małego wypełnionego zapachem amoniaku i kolekcją różnego rodzaju śmieciowego żarcia kurzu budynku działo się już wiele dziwnych rzeczy których to prawdziwość podlega mojej wątpliwości po dziś dzień. Więc może po prostu pójdź za moim przykładem i postaraj się nie przeszkadzać nikomu, czymkolwiek by się nie zajmował ? Pracuję na tej stacji bez przerwy od kiedy ukończyłem szkołę średnią i raczej wątpię bym mógł rzucić tą robotę, nawet gdybym chciał. Niedawno doktor zasugerował mi bym zaczął pisać dziennik i po chwili zastanowienia zdecydowałem że mógł bym spróbować. Skoro żadne naturalne metody leczenia mi nie pomogły to pisanie na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Ale wystarczy o mnie, wróćmy do ciekawych rzeczy. Spędziłem większą część swojej nocnej zmiany zastanawiając się jak mogę rozpocząć ten dziennik. Od czego zacząć żeby to co tu wypisuję miało jakikolwiek sens ? Jak wyjaśnić nietypowość tego miejsca komuś kto nigdy tu nie był ? Próbowałem już wiele razy opowiadania moich historii, więc wiem czego się spodziewać. Ludzie zwykle i nie wierzą. Albo zwyczajnie nie chcą wierzyć. Po dziś dzień pamiętam trudności jakie miałem w wezwaniu szeryfa i wyjaśnianiu nowej dziewczynie faktu że połowa świni włamała się do sklepu i skakała jak szalona wbiegając w regały jedzeniem krzycząc głosem starej kobiety „Tak, połowa świni” „Ta, świni” „Przednia połowa” „Nie to nie jest jakiś głupi dowcip, jestem na stacji benzynowej” „Jak to której stacji benzynowej ? To twój pierwszy dzień ?” „Och do prawdy ? W takim wypadku daj mi kogoś innego do telefonu” W końcu dała mi do telefonu Toma. Jest szeryfem który wyciągnął najkrótszą słomkę i przez te wszystkie lata lądował tutaj na każde nasze wezwanie. To było jeszcze zanim jego włosy zmieniły kolor na szary. Był już tu tyle razy że jedyne co muszę powiedzieć to „To połowa świni, nie przestaje krzyczeć i nie mogę jej złapać” Tom pomruczy coś pod nosem o tym że to „cholernie dziwne” i jedzie pomagać mi ją łapać. Tom jest spoko gościem Popytałem trochę i nikt nie wie skąd wzięła się świnia. Farmer Brown, który jeszcze wtedy żył, przylazł do nas oświecić nas swoją opinią eksperta. Powiedział nam że „świnia została jakimś cudem przecięta w pół ale żaden ważny organ nie został uszkodzony” . Nic nadprzyrodzonego w tym nie było, po prostu to dość niecodzienne. Świnia mieszkała w okolicach szkoły podstawowej będąc jej swego rodzaju maskotką zanim naukowcy gdzieś z północy nie zaoferowali szkole tysiąca dolarów by mogli wziąć świnię do celów naukowych, tak sądzę. Nie chciał bym biadolić, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że ciężko uwierzyć w większość moich historii jeżeli nie było się na stacji benzynowej przynajmniej raz. Możliwe że kiedyś tu byłeś, jesteśmy jedyną stacją w tym rejonie i jesteśmy względnie blisko kilku większych dróg. Jeżeli kiedyś zdarzyło ci się jeździć po nieznanych ci rejonach kraju i zgubiłeś się, to bardzo możliwe że mogłeś tu być szukając paliwa bądź wskazówki jak dotrzeć do jakiejś większej drogi. Jeżeli masz w pamięci dziwne miejsce które jakoś tak nie pasuje do całej reszty, jest szansa że się poznaliśmy Było już dość późno w trakcie mojej nocnej zmiany, kiedy wziąłem się za pisanie. Zrobiłem notatki o tym co się działo i spisałem co dziwniejsze wspomnienia, ale od razu zdecydowałem się wykreślić te historie ponieważ były na tyle nieprawdopodobne że nawet ja nie będę marnował na nie twojego czasu. Spisywałem to wszystko w rolce niezużytego papieru do paragonów gdy nagle Carlos mi przeszkodził Carlos jest jednym z pracowników pracujących na pół etatu. Mamy ich tu dość sporą listę. Właściciele lubią zatrudniać najróżniejszego rodzaju szemranych ludzi szukających pracy na kilka dni. Zwykle nawet nie próbuję się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Przychodzą i znikają po kilku dniach czasami po tygodniu. Ale jest Carlos, on pracuje tu już prawie rok. Zaczął na ćwierć etatu w ramach jakiegoś programu więziennego, pomagał przy rozładowywaniu ciężarówek dwa razy w tygodniu. I był tylko jednym z dwunastu więźniów którzy nie uciekli podczas dziwnej burzy śnieżnej poprzedniego Grudnia, ale to nie jest mój interes. Carlos odsiedział swoje i gdy go wypuścili wrócił by tu pracować, czyścić sklep i wyładowywać towar. Przychodzi sześć razy w tygodniu na trzydziesto minutowe zmiany. Jeżeli by się tak nad tym zastanowić to nie jestem pewien co do tych jego zmian, sklep nigdy nie jest czysty a towar jest do wypakowania tylko dwa razy w tygodniu. Może któregoś dnia zapytam co Carlos robi dla właścicieli. Jedyne czego jestem pewny to fakt że Carlos jest tu osobą najbliższą mi do przyjaciela. Kiedy Carlos podszedł do mnie przy kasie zeszłej nocy wiedziałem że coś nietypowego się wydarzyło. Był blady jak ściana i na granicy omdlenia. Co chwila spoglądał na kolesia w garniaku który wlazł do sklepu i stał tuż obok maszyny z napojami. Powiedział mi że musimy pogadać „I to teraz” Powiedziałem mu „No dawaj” ale on nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć do póki nie pójdę z nim do zamrażalni Nienawidzę, i zwykle tego nie robię, odchodzić od kasy gdy nikt inny nie patrzy. Mamy tu od czasu do czasu kieszonkowca. No i zdarzyło się kiedyś że Rocco wbiegł tu i zwinął dwie paczki fajek. Ale Carlos był strasznie poważny, więc zrobiłem wyjątek. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się w chłodni Carlos zapytał mnie czy widziałem kolesia w garniturze. Powiedziałem że tak. Zapytał mnie czy go znam. Odpowiedziałem że tak, widywałem go kilka razy na mieście, nazywał się Kieffer. I chyba robił coś związanego z polityką, albo coś w tym stylu i wstępował na stację od czasu do czasu. Jeździł takim starym, czarnym SUVem. Nie wiedziałem o nim za dużo ale był z okolic, jego zdjęcie wisiało u nas w szkolnej gablocie ze sportowymi nagrodami. Więc tak, znałem Kieffera, nie jakoś bardzo ale trochę. Carlos tylko pokręcił głową i stwierdził „Nie, to nie może być Kieffer” Powiedziałem „Czemu nie ?” A Carlos do mnie „To nie może być Kieffer, bo on nie żyje od dwóch dni, jego ciało jest w bagażniku mojego samochodu w” I od tego momentu rzeczy zaczęły być dziwne To była bardzo dziwna noc, pomiędzy dziwnymi „ręko-kwiatami” Farmera JR a kultystą który nie chciał dać mi spokoju, miałem bardzo mało czasu żeby zebrać myśli No i jeszcze ta akcja Carlosa Obiecuję że jeszcze wrócę opowiedzieć ci całą resztę ale najpierw muszę złapać jakąś kawę Piąta Na wstępie muszę przeprosić bardzo serdecznie wszystkich którzy czytali część czwartą. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia że to się może wydarzyć. Agenci zapewnili mnie że jakikolwiek ślad tej historii został wymazany z internetu, i że nie ma się czym martwić. Jeżeli jesteś jednym z nieszczęśliwców którzy przeczytali część czwartą, błagam cię, dla twojego własnego dobra, postaraj się o wszystkim zapomnieć. Jeżeli doświadczyłeś krwawienia z nosa, zawrotów głowy, bóli migrenowych i lub halucynacji natychmiast udaj się na ostry dyżur. Jeżeli natomiast doświadczasz snu o wyspie zrobionej z piosenki, pod żadnym pozorem nie podchodź do niebieskich drzwi z rysunkiem krowy. Jeżeli nie przeczytałeś części czwartej. To nie było żadnej części czwartej, część czwarta nie istnieje, zapomnij że o niej słyszałeś. Prawdopodobnie już wiesz że pracuję na gównianej stacji benzynowej na krawędzi naszego małego miasta i że dzieją się tu dziwne rzeczy. Rada miasta osobiście poprosiła mnie bym przestał o nich mówić, ponieważ znalazło się kilku sprytnych czytelników którym nie tylko udało się wyśledzić nasze małe miasteczko ale także odwiedzić mnie w godzinach pracy. Słyszałem że co najmniej jeden z nich dołączył do matematyków, a z tego co wiem to dwóch zaginęło, moje kondolencje. Nie pracuję teraz, to pierwsza porządna przerwa jaką miałem od kiedy zacząłem spisywać swoje historie na papier. Czas płynie tu w dość zabawny sposób, zaczyna wolno a potem coraz bardziej przyśpiesza. Dobrze że trzymam ten dziennik, za kilka minut mój laptop zdechnie, dobrym pomysłem byłoby więc przepisać wszystkie wpisy na niego zanim padnie. Zaczyna się prawdziwy wyścig co padnie pierwsze, ja od utraty krwii czy laptop. Zanim zaczniesz się martwić, Zadzwoniłem już do Toma. Powiedział że podjedzie zaraz by zabrać mnie do szpitala. Zaraz po tym jak odbierze obiad dla sierot Ledfordów, Johna-Ben i jego młodszej siostry. Tom i inni szeryfowie opiekują się nimi i podrzucają im jedzenie by jakoś umiejszyć tragedii. Żyją osierocone od incydentu który wcale się nie wydarzył (i każdy który powie coś innego jest cholernym kłamcą) Np o znowu odchodzę od tematu, typowe 11/02/17 9:00 Wieczorem Od incydentu w Hallowen wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy o których nie mogę opowiedizeć. Jestem dużo bardziej zajęty niż zwykle, radzeniem sobie z kultem. Matematycy czyszczą nasze zapasy codziennie, planują jakieś sekretne wydarzenie o którym słyszałem tylko stłumione szepty. Noc przychodzi wcześniej a pogoda robi się zimniejsza. 11/03/17 2:00 Rano Człowiek w płaszczu wrócił. Stoi przed stacją i gapi się, tak jakoś od godziny. Z pozytywnej strony żaden klient jeszcze się nie pokazał. Z tej mniej pozytywnej nie mogę oprzeć się uczuciu że ten koleś próbuje “włożyć” mi jakieś myśli do głowy. Nie da rady, mam w tym za dużą wprawę. Kieffer wpadł wcześniej, zanim słońce zaszło, usiadł na krzesełku i wypił kawę. Spencer Middelton też się pokazał, zamienił z Kiefferem słówko i przyleźli do kasy drąc się z całej siły, Spencer chwycił gablotkę z kuponami lotto i rzucił przez całą stację. Oczywistym było, że coś go zdenerwowało. Wtedy wyciągnąłem zatyczki z uszu. “Wszystko ok ?” Zapytałem ogłupiały. Mimo że dobrze widziałem że nie wszystko było “Ok” “Czy słyszałeś choć jedno słowo które powiedziałem ?” Zapytał spencer. Wyjaśniłem mu że noszę zatyczki by wyciszyć krzyki które czasem słychać z wentylatorów. Krzyki te musiały ustać jakiś czas temu, albo je sobie wyobraziłem, w każdym bądź nie potrzebowałem już zatyczek. W tym momencie Tom wlazł do sklepu. Jego siwe włosy wyglądały bardziej siwo niż zwykle. Spencer, zaalarmowany obecnością szeryfa wyszeptał do mnie “Gdzie on jest?” “Ten drugi” “Carlos?” Zapytałem. Spencer westchnął “Ta, Carlos” “Raczej się tu nie pokaże przez najbliższe dwadzieścia minut” “Jak tu wróci, powiedz mu że mamy do pogadania” I na tym Spencer Middelton wydał z siebie głośny gwizd i wyszedł ze sklepu. Kieffer podskoczył na siedzeniu i podreptał za nim. Tom pomógł mi posprzątać cały bałagan bez zadawania żadnych pytań. Chciałbym żeby więcej ludzi było jak Tom. Kiedy Carlos przyszedł do roboty powiedział mi że miał dziwne sny. Sny czegoś wielkiego, żyjącego pod ziemią, i te sny kończyły się zawsze tak samo. Stacją benzynową zapadającą się pod ziemię. Powiedziałem mu że Spencer o niego pytał a on tylko odrzekł mi że musi mi coś pokazać. W zamrażarce za pudłami był ruszający się koc, a w nim kolejny Kieffer. Moim pierwszym pytaniem do Carlosa było “Po jaką cholerę ukradłeś to ciało ?” On zaczął gapić się w ziemię i jak małe dziecko przyłapane na robieniu mety spojrzał na mnie. “Zabiłeś kolejnego ?!” Zapytałem Carlos wyjaśnił, że to był wypadek, znowu 3:00 Rano Facet w płaszczu wreszcie sobie poszedł. Zostawił ślady na szkle przed drzwiami. Sprawdziłem zapis z kamer by potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Zawsze stoi poza zasięgiem kamer. Czemu nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jego twarzy ? 3:30 Rano Malboro był pierwszym klientem po tym jak człowiek w płaszczu sobie poszedł. Powiedziałem mu że jestem zaskoczony że jeszcze żyje. Uznał to za komplement i powiedział “Dziękuję”. Zapytałem go czy jest gotowy na wielkie wydarzenie, ale on tylko spojrzał na mnie ogłupiały. Było jasno widać że nie wiedział o czym mówię. Więc zaznajomiłem go z tym co sam wiedziałem. Malboro zbladł słyszą co mówię, wybiegł ze stacji zanim zdążył zapłacić za swój mrożony napój za dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć centów. Wiedziałem że będę musiał wpisać to do inwentarza zgubionych rzeczy jako kradzież. Ale jakoś nie mogłem się do tego przymusić, Trudno mi to wyjaśnić, ale jest coś takiego w Malboro, że robi mi się go szkoda. 6:00 Rano Znowu złapałem się na kopaniu, nie wiem jak długo tam pracowałem i kto zajmował się sklepem gdy mnie nie było. Dziura jest tak głęboka że ledwo mogę z niej wyjść. Muszę pewnego dnia zapytać doktora czy to normalne. 8:00 Rano Malboro obecnie zamknął się w schowku i płacze. Przez te jego szlochy ledwo mogę zrozumieć całą historię. Malboro został wysłany na jakąś misję i ostatni tydzień nie miał pojęcia co inni kultyści planują. Kiedy wrócił do placówki znalazł całe miejsce opustoszałe. Łóżka nie były jeszcze pościelone a na niektórych talerzach było jeszcze jedzenie i w kominku tlił się ogień. W szufladach były jeszcze ubrania, tylko ludzie po prostu wyparowali. Malboro nie przyjął tego dobrze, ale ja muszę pracować. Poprosiłem Carlosa by pomógł mi wynieść go z tego schowka. 11/04/17 9:00 Wieczorem Eksterminatorzy właśnie sobie poszli, powiedzieli że znaleźli tylko węże, ale mam co od tego wątplowości 11/05/17 5:00 Wieczorem Kieffer przylazł dziś do sklepu i trochę pogroził. Wypytywał o Carlosa. Ale powiedziałem mu że mam dość tej zabawy w głuchy telefon i jak chce pogadać z Carlosem to niech sobie do niego idzie. W tym momencie Kieffer zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie “Wiesz że to miejsce to jeden wielki eksperyment, a ty jesteś tylko jedną z myszy ?” Powiedziałem mu żeby coś kupił albo się wynosił, więc kupił pastę do zębów, zaczął się rozbierać w sklepie i wcierać w siebie pastę “Powiedzieli mi że coś jest nie tak z twoją głową, prawda ?” Próbowałem być miły, więc spokojnie odpowiedziałem “Ta” “Masz jakąś chorobę psychiczną czy coś ?” Westchnąłem i powiedziałem “Ta” “Niefajnie” W tym momencie Kieffer był już kompletnie nagi, podszedł do maszyny z mrożonymi napojami wyjął duży czerwony plastikowy kubek i założył go sobie na głowę. A potem zaczął się otrząsać jak mokry pies. Kawałek pasty wylądował mi na twarzy, wiedziałem że próbuje mnie zastraszyć, a ja nawet nie drgnąłem by nie dać mu satysfakcji “Co to jest konkretnie?” “Co?” “No twoja choroba, masz shizofrenię ? Protanopię ? Nadwagę ? Jesteś gejem ?” “Nie, ja nie śpię” “Nie śpisz ?” zabrzmiał szczerze zainteresowany “Ale, wcale ?” “Nie mogę zasnąć, przez całą szkołę średnią nie przespałem jednego dnia. To taka żadka choroba genetyczna na którą nie ma lekarstwa i leczenia i pewnego dnia umrę. Ale dotychczas staram się jak mogę.” Kifer pokiwał głową “To właśnie dlatego, dla tego nie może cię dorwać” “Kto nie może mnie dorwać ?” W tym momencie Spencer wparował do sklepu, zarzucił na Kieffera koc i odporwadził go do Suva, po chwili wrócił i zaoferował mi sto dolców za taśmę z kamer z tej nocy. Ciekawe na co wydam sto dolców. 9:00 Zacząłem podejrzewać że coś w sklepie jest nie tak, znajdowałem puste papierki po czekoladzie, a dziwne dźwięki dochodziły do mnie zza ścian, dziwniejsze niż zwykle w każdym bądź razie. Na początku myślałem że to po prostu szopy. Ale teraz wiem kto to. Malboro żył tu przez ostatnie dwa dni, właśnie wylazł ze schowka mając na sobie szlafrok. Kiwnął do mnie głową i wziął sobie kawałek suszonej wołowiny i poszedł do łazienki, nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi że Malboro do teraz nie wyszedł. 11/06/17 4:00 Rano Wreszcie się to wydarzyło. Podejrzewałem że to kwestia czasu. Wiem że powinienem czuć żal, albo smutek, albo jakąkolwiek inną emocję jaką ludzie czują w takiej sytuacji, ale czuję tylko wstyd. Spędziłem ostatnie kilka godzin z łopatą w ręku kopiąc jeszcze większy dół. I poczyniłem poważny progres, Dziura jest już głęboka na jakieś siedem stóp. Zajęło mi chwilę ogarnięcie że te gwiazdy w które się wpatrywałem tak naprawdę były bezdusznymi czerwonymi oczami zmutowanych szopów patrzących na mnie z krawędzi dziury. Prawdopodobnie szukały żarcia. Cisnąłem łopatą z dziury i wtedy usłyszałem ten dźwięk, dźwięk noża uderzającego w arbuz, solidny mokry trzask. A teraz wyobraź sobie bulgoczący arbuz przewracający się jak wór ziemniaków. Cholera, ta metafora poszła za daleko. Kiedy wydrapałem się z dziury zauważyłem szpadel stojący na sztorc, z końcówką wbitą w klatkę piersiową jeszcze drgającego Kiffera. Kieffer zmarł zanim jeszcze udało mi się wejść do środka, w akcie zemsty pokazał mi obydwa środkowe palce. Poczułem lekki przypływ respektu do niego zanim wpadłem w stan który mogę opisać tylko jako “wytłumiona panika” Pierwsze co chciałem zrobić to owinąć w coś ciało, ponieważ byłem pewien że Spencer Middelton będzie chciał po nie przyjechać. Kiedy wlazłem na stację Zauważyłem Malbora stojacego za kasą kiedy mnie nie było, obsługiwał jednego z naszych stałych bywalców, Charlesa, grubasa który zawsze kupował mydło i orzeszki. Zabrałem koc z półki i zaniosłem go na zewnątrz. Przekonałem się o czymś, Kieffer jest ciężki, ale to naprawdę ciężki, zdaję sobie sprawę że ludzkie ciało ogólnie jest ciężkie, ale nic nie mogło przygotować mnie na to jak obrzydliwe i ciężkie będzie ciało Kieffera. Udało mi się go zaciągnąć do chłodni nie będąc bez nikogo zauważonym. Wcisnąłem go między pozostałych trzech. Kiedy już chwilę ochłonąłem zacząłem analizować sytuację. W chłodni razem ze mną było czterech Kiefferów, skąd do cholery wzięło się dwóch ? Drzwi do chłodni otworzyły się nagle i moim oczom ukazał się Malboro, ciągnący za nogi martwego Kieffera. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie “Cóż, to jest niezręczne” Malboro i ja zdecydowaliśmy się się otworzyć butelkę Stregi i napić się kilka drinków. Wyjaśnił mi że przez przypadek zabił Kieffera kilka razy. W całości go rozumiałem, gość był łatwy w zabiciu, Carlos wlazł na chwilę wziąć pudło coli i nawet nie zwrócił uwagę na Kiefferów. Zostało mi dokładnie 2% baterii, więc oczywistym jest że nie przepiszę reszty notatek zanim padnie. Nie mam czasu opisać ci jak wylądowałem na dnie tej dziury pod sklepem z połamaną nogą. Co mogę ci powiedzieć to to że słyszałem kogoś nade mną, co jest dobrą rzeczą, bo obawiam się że nie jestem tu sam. Jeżeli to czytasz to udało mi się umieścić moją historię. Jeżeli tego nie czytasz to...Nie wiem, kim ty do cholery jesteś ? Ktoś krzyknął moje imię z góry, to chyba Carlos, jestem ciekaw co z Tomem, czy on się tu w ogóle pojawił. Jak tak się nad tym zastanowię to przecież Tom nie przerzył incydentu z Hallowen, to z kim ja gadałem ? Obiecuję że jeżeli przeżyję by doładować baterę opowiem ci resztę, do zobaczenia Źródło: ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/78xz7v/tales_from_the_gas_station/ Autor: GasStationJack Autor Tłumaczenia: SovietWamble Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie